Neville always gets the girl
by careskanks
Summary: Just a short story about what happened with the HarryGinny relationship after the 6th book.


Neville always gets the girl.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything... you know the drill.

This is a "one shot". I hate that phrase though. So this is really a short story. A very short story.

He had chosen to fight Voldemort. Harry Potter didn't crave adventure, he craved duty. And it was his duty to defeat the Dark Lord. It's not as if he asked for it, it was just something he had to do, something he couldn't get out of, and something that couldn't take any distractions.

That's what Ginny Weasley was. A distraction. A wonderful distraction, but a distraction nonetheless. It's not that Harry didn't like Ginny because that wasn't the case at all. He was crazy about her and he wanted nothing more than to be with her. But his situation didn't allow it. How could he see someone he cared so deeply for get hurt because of what he was involved in? That's why he broke things off. He couldn't bear to be the reason for someone he truly cared for to get hurt. Ginny Weasley was better off without him and he knew it. She however disagreed.

Harry Potter felt it was best to fend off any relationship with her because she was in too much "danger". Ginny was one to laugh at danger. She was upset that Harry didn't realize that she could handle being at risk and she was willingly to be with Harry no matter what situation it put her in. It angered her that Harry didn't believe it was right. It bothered her that Harry thought they couldn't be together because of one stupid reason like Lord Voldemort. So she forgot about him.

When Harry didn't return to Hogwarts, she carelessly forgot everything she felt for him. It was as if nothing had every happened. She only did it because she was truly hurt and felt truly forgotten by him.

However, everything she had tried to forget came rushing back to her just as everything does. And who was there to comfort her during her fall? Neville Longbottom. She had an amazing time at the Yule Ball with him during her third year. She had always been friends with Neville. Neville was sincere and honest, reliable and caring. Everything Harry Potter was but less. Yet she clung to him anyway, putting everything she ever wanted with Harry into a relationship with him. And she came to love Neville, just has she had once loved Harry.

Harry hadn't forgotten her. It was the one thing he thought about everyday. A mistake is what he referenced it to because that's what it was. It was a mistake to let her go. It was a mistake he never tried to fix it. And it was a mistake that had caused him more grief than Lord Voldemort had ever caused him. So he went back for her.

He made his way toward the Great Hall. It was around lunch time and most students were bound to be in there eating. He silently made his way through the doors and searched the Gryffindor table for Ginny. His eyes finally rested upon her red head but he was doubtful if whether or not it was really her. The girl he was looking at was holding hands with a guy. As he looked closer, he realized this girl was holding hands with Neville Longbottom. Neville took the girl's face into his hands and has she turned her head to kiss him he had no doubt about who it was. It was Ginny. And it was Ginny kissing someone other than himself.

There was everything he could have had with Ginny being washed away so suddenly. Harry left in such a manner that Ginny had to have noticed him.

And Harry waited for her to come after him outside the Great Hall doors. But she never came.

She was so engaged with her new life that she had forgotten her old one. And she was so happy that she didn't even care. Ginny Weasley walked out of Harry Potter's life that day, leaving him with nothing but a battle he couldn't afford to lose, and the thought of what he had to live for once Lord Voldemort was gone.

It was a sad thought that all he had to live for was the defeat of Lord Voldemort.

And after he did defeat the Dark Lord Harry Potter disappeared forever.

He didn't die.

But he didn't live.

He was waiting for the person, who would never come.


End file.
